prettyrhythmfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сумка ПриБилетов
Сумка ПриБилетов (англ. PriTicket Bag) — это специальная ПриПара сумка, в которой идол хранит свои ПриБилеты. У каждого бренда есть свой дизайн. Описание Twinkle Ribbon The handle and string is pale pink, while the top is a gradience of dark pink with random shines placed on it. At the center is a pink frilly bow with a tiny bow pattern and the Twinkle Ribbon Logo is on the left side of it. On top is pink material lined in white lace with silver chains, all of which have flowers, pearls, music notes, and random gems. On one chain is a pretty perfume bottle with a purple bow that has a pink gem heart in the middle. The botom is lilac and lavender stripe with very pale pink on the bottom. A pale pink diagonal striped bag with a handle of pale lilac to match the draping along the top. The draping is lined by white lace and chains of pearls, pink gems, and lilac gems with small beads of pink, purple, and white pearls hanging from it. On one side a silver heart hangs on the right side, while a lined heart hangs on the other with small silver charms hanging from it. One a gem embellished bow and the other is a simple Twinkle Ribbon logo and symbol. Lining the flap is a giant pink lace bow with a heart gem in the center and a pair of angelic wings. It rests on white lace with tiny pink bows with a purple center. The bottom half of the bag is a striping of pink, purple, pale blue, white, and pink with white spots, with every few portions lined by white lace. A chain hangs with various charms in a pattern, a purple bow between a pink charm with an image depicted on it; a shape, a macaron, and a perfume bottle. The string is very pale pink-white. Candy Alamode A powder blue and white striped case with hot pink lining along the bottom lined with white lace and polka-dot pattern. The handle is powder blue, as are the strings. On the back there are chains of rainbow beads with three wrapped candies attached to it, matching the pink and blue wrapped candy with the word CANDY wrote in pink on top of a white circle. Gem-stars of lime green, fuchsia, and light yellow are also printed on the front and back. On the front there is a chain under a huge yellow candy with the Brand logo. Multiple pieces of wrapped candies and lolipops are printed here, while the bottom is entirely composed of many colorful jelly beans. Holic Trick The handle and string is red on the case. The bottom portion is a black and white checkered print with a few pieces consisting of a butterfly, heart, or bow. To the corner is a fancy black hat wth a red bow on the side. The top of the lid is red and black striped with scallop-lining and lace. On top of this is a black layer lined in lace with the Holic Trick logo on the side, and on top of this is a very small, thin gold chain with a watch, gems, and a winged key attached. Marionette Mu The bag is a light fuchsia with a giant magenta heart-shaped gem lined in silver is in the center. The handle is hot pink to match the draped curtains tracing the top of the bag with music notes of pink, green, and blue tracing them, along with a single silver heart and bow ornament. The straps drawn on the bag are green with a silver accessory along the bottom that attaches to the hot pink material beneath it. The bottom portion of the bag is white with half-sized bars of pink, blue, and green to resemble piano keys. Decorating the bag are various small pearled gems, flowers, a crystal chandelier with a pink heart, bows attached to silver chains, and the Marionette Mu emblem and logo. The string attached to it is very pale pink. Holic Trick Classic The handle is hot pink and the string is pale, silk pink. The bag is split by two designs, with the main portion being a diamond pattern of white and dark grey tiles with black or silver chess symbols randomly placed. At the lower right corner is a dark indigo witch hat lined by white pearls with a purple and gold ribbon tied around the middle. The flap is purple with the same diamond tile, lined by purple, black tulle, and gold. At the top of both sides are two spiderwebs made of pearls, with various ornaments hanging from them. These include a pink and gold spider, an indigo emblem attached to a gold and pearl frame with a black cat, a black bat with a single ruby gem and a blue droplet, a dark grey bat with a sapphire gem and red droplet, a crescent moon attached to two beads and a raspberry bow, a cyan star attached to a matching bow, and a gold and pink gem cross. The main feature is a large black and red perfume bottle with the logo on it. A pink bow is below a gold cap with two tiny horns attached to it. A single, black and gold ornate wing hangs on the side. Галерея Настоящие Сумки ПриБилетов 18.jpg|Сумка Twinkle Ribbon 19.jpg|Сумка Candy Alamode 20.jpg|Сумка Holic Trick Tumblr nr0lgfJT6r1uwvbofo1 1280.jpg|Сумка Holic Trick Classic Скриншоты Опенинги *Make it! B2B2015-07-24-10h14m07s111.png B2B2015-07-24-10h14m09s129.png B2B2015-07-24-10h16m39s87.png Аниме B2B2015-07-24-10h27m51s153.png B2B2015-07-24-10h27m55s199.png B2B2015-07-24-10h28m16s149.png B2B2015-07-24-10h28m49s229.png B2B2015-07-24-10h34m14s152.png B2B2015-07-24-10h34m51s10.png B2B2015-07-24-10h34m59s82.png B2B2015-07-24-10h35m21s46.png B2B2015-07-24-10h40m44s208.png Игра Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 3.21.37 PM.png Категория:Аниме Категория:Терминологии Категория:Требуется Перевод